Something to believe in
by MandyBooks
Summary: Rachel really gets it after Sectionals. Quinn's homeless and the blond it's not wanting help though she needs it really bad. And everybody knows Rachel doesn't give up that easily. Rachel/Puck/Quinn/Finn quadrangle. Possibily Rachel/Quinn femmmeslash.
1. Prologue

A.N: First Glee fanfiction… so, please be kind. And reviews would be AWSOME. It keeps me writing.

I do not own Glee or any of its characters, only the plot of this really crazy story.

**PROLOGUE**

I realize it when the bus stopped on the school parking lot. Kurt's father stands awkwardly in front of his SUV with a shy smile on his face as he waits for his little boy to walk up to him with the great news of sectionals. Mercedes' mom is just like her and screams and jumps with her daughter congratulating her. Tina's mother hugs her in a soft and comforting way. Brittany and Santana quickly get in Santana's car… Yeah, celebrating sex, I bet. Mike and Matt easily found some football friends to go out with and soon were out of sight. Finn shakes his head to his mom, who embraces him with a sweet smile in her face before taking a red cheerio bag out of the car and landing it cautiously on the floor. Noah looks over to me, as if he's begging for help. And then, I really get it. Quinn's homeless. And I can't seem to find the damn girl.

I walk over to Finn. He smiles wide and introduces me to his mother. I smile quickly and get to the point:

"Are you really kicking her out?" He looks at me dumb folded.

"Rachel, would you expect me to let HER live in my house after what she did?"

I let out a sneer.

"She's pregnant, Finn."

"Not my child."

"You sound like Noah right now." He opened his mouth to reply. "Well, I guess not. Since he wanted to raise the baby, though she wouldn't let him."

His mother looked at me expectantly, the same look Noah gave me. Finn's mom would stay by his son, but she knew better. Quinn needed someone.

I look over to the cheerio bag and gently take it on my hands.

"I guess I'll keep that."

"What? Rachel, what ar-"

"Well, somebody's gotta do something. I believe that somebody won't be you."

I walk away to the school building before Finn gets his brain to work out some lame response.


	2. Chapter 1: The rescue and the heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

**CHAPTER ONE: The rescue and the heartbreak**

Rachel stood silent on the Glee Club room door, taking time to analyze the broken girl in front of her. Quinn remained sat by the piano, resting her head on in, not really caring if she should get out of here. Glee Club made her feel safe, like she used to feel at home.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice was not higher than a whisper, but it was high enough for the blond girl to listen clearly.

Lifting her head from the piano, she didn't fully turn to face Rachel. She probably didn't have the strength to do it. Silence burned between them.

"You should take the non-response as your cue to leave me alone. Please."

Rachel didn't say anything, but she also didn't move a muscle from where she was.

"I'm not gonna fight with you, Rachel. I'm physically drawn to do it right now and more stressed than I could possibly be. So, I ask you politely…" She faced the brunette with tired eyes. "What could you possibly want from me at the moment?"

Quinn's eyes stared at Rachel, roaming her body and stopping by her left hand, which held the blond' cheerio bag. Tears threatened to fall, but she swallowed them hard.

"Want to go home?" Rachel asked casually.

"The Fabray's, the Hudson's or the homeless' one? Cause I think the last option is the only one I have."

Rachel face was painful, as if she had been beaten. She composed herself plastering a smile on her face.

"How about the Berry's one?" She quickly said before she regretted her words.

Quinn's eyebrows lifted expectantly, probably waiting for the moment Rachel would take her offer back.

"So, are you gonna just sit there and look at me with those Bella Swan idiotic eyes? Let's go, Quinn."

"But why would you offer me-"

"Well, looks like Finn kicked you out…And that makes you homeless."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, man hands." Quinn replied bitterly.

Rachel let the bag fall on the floor with a big thud, scaring Quinn and making her stand up.

"Could you shut the hell up and be nice for a second with someone who's offering you a roof to live under?"

Quinn opened and closed her mouth several times before Rachel got impatient and said something first.

"I'll take that as a 'Oh, Rach. I'm so sorry for being a bitch! You are so awesome and deserves to be a Broadway star! It would be an honor to live with you!"

Then Quinn said a word.

"Sure." And it wasn't bitter 'sure', it was more like 'I'm actually tired of being a bitch' kind of 'sure'.

Rachel was, to say the least, surprised. She didn't expect Quinn to accept her offer so easily, and especially so quietly. The brunette didn't argue, though. She picked up Quinn's bag, smiled kindly to the pregnant blonde, turned on her heels and walked up, expecting Quinn to follow her. Soon she heard the sound of the other girl's steps behind her. Rachel didn't hide the victorious grin that appeared on her lips.

When they were walking to Rachel's car, they found Puck leaned on the car with his eyes closed. Rachel's heart skipped a beat by seeing him so carefree and beautiful. Quinn's stomach fluttered but she refused to say it was because of her so called feelings for Puck, so she just denied by saying it was because her baby girl was close to her 'daddy'.

Puck's eyes snapped open as he listened to deep breaths around him. Rachel was really close to him, holding Quinn's cheerio bag lazily with her left hand. Quinn herself was a little behind, puffy eyes (even Puck mastered the art of learning when a girl has been crying her eyes out) and tired body. Her eyes lingered a little longer on him before, apparently, finding something very interesting to stare on the street floor.

Still looking to the floor, she managed to mumble 'Can I get in the car?' to Rachel. Automatically the lead singer unlocked the car and tossed the ex-cheerleader bag on the backseat as Quinn swept into the passenger's seat.

Puck leaned to hug Rachel, but she politely took a step back, scared of what Quinn might think.

"Don't worry, Noah. You're welcome." She stepped into her car, but before closing the door, she whispered so low that she didn't even know if he heard her. "We weren't friends before, right?"

Rachel didn't look back to see Puck's reaction, but Quinn was paying enough attention to the Jewish boy to see that those words really got to him. And it surely hurt.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Two: Surprise, surprise.**

The ride to the Berry's house surprised Quinn by its quietness. She expected Rachel to fill the silence with every small-talk she could possibly come up with. The only sound that was heard, though, was random Broadway musical songs of Rachel's CD player.

Rachel claimed to have the ability of doing lots of different things at the same time, but with the thoughts, including a ridiculously tall boy and a kind of rude Jewish guy, that was running through her mind; she couldn't even open her mouth to make sure Quinn was going to feel a little more comfortable.

The stepped out of the car and got into the house, Rachel fully aware of the speech she needed to have with her dads while Quinn looked like she was about to faint from nervous since she remembered she would face Rachel's gay dads. The ex-cheerleader could already picture the pity looks and the disappointment behind a parent's eyes. The obvious thought of everyone: "So young and beautiful. Now her life is over."

Rachel took a deep breath as she walked to the kitchen, motioning for Quinn to follow her.

"Sweetie-pie! Is that you?" Asked a deep voice, whose body appeared seconds later. A tall afro-descendant man with a soft smile on his face showed up to hug his little girl. Obviously noticing Quinn's presence, he walked towards her, the same soft smile he gave her daughter just now.

"You must be Quinn." Quinn's eyes found the floor one more time in the last hours.

"Yes, sir." Rachel chuckled. She never imagined that Quinn would be the 'yes, sir' kind of girl. Although, she didn't know that much about the girl next to her.

"Gosh, 'sir' makes me feel fifteen years older! You should call me Jim." Quinn only nodded. He turned to Rachel giving her a knowing look. There was an exchange of looks between Rachel and her Dad that Quinn was completely unaware of. The so called 'battle' ended with Rachel poking Quinn on the arm, making the blond girl look up to see Rachel genuine smile towards her.

"Let's go, Quinn. I'm going to show you your room."

She followed Rachel up the stairs, after whispering a "Thank you, Jim" to the girl's dad.

The lead singer opened a door that revealed a light purple room. Quinn took the cheerio bag from Rachel's hand and quickly said that she should go talk properly to her dad because he didn't look like he knew what was actually going on.

"Actually, I've already talked to Dad and Papa at the day I've told Finn that the baby wasn't his." Rachel looked…embarrassed. Quinn smiled. Like, really smiled.

"Seriously?" Rachel nodded. "Thanks, Rachel."

The brunette smiled ear to ear. Did she just heard Quinn say 'thanks'?

"No big deal. Look, my room is the next door over there. Don't mind knocking if you need anything. If you want to talk too. But I should say Papa is the best at counseling, you'll meet him tonight when he comes back from work. He is a dentist. Dad, which you've already met, is a… Well, he is kind of the mommy." Quinn laughed at that remark. "Seriously, he is."

"Okay, Berry. Do you mind if I get some rest? I really tired with all the stuff that happened. You should go tell Jim we won the competition and celebrate with him. I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"Well, he kind of already knows… I called him right after we won. We will celebrate when you are all rested, right? Now you're part of the family, we will live as one… Go get your rest, there are towels in the closet and everything else you might need. I'll be in my room." And with that, Rachel walked out, leaving Quinn alone to her thoughts.

Closed the door, put the bag on the bed and started undoing it. The first thing she saw was the little blanket that used to be Finn's when he was a baby. She have been holding on for too long. She have been playing tough for too long. So she broke down, holding the blanket to herself with one hand and caressing her belly, trying to let her baby girl know that she was here for her. The silent tears became loud sobs as she fell to the floor. The last thing she remembers before it all became dark was the warm and comforting arms of Rachel Berry holding on to her.

**A.N: I know it's short, but I promise I try my best to post chapters daily.**

**I really want to say thanks to all the people whose reviews make me write with so much enthusiasm.**

**ONE BIG THANK YOU to iamladyliberty for the amazing reviews, this chapter is dedicated to you. ;D**

**Xoxo,**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 3: Rambling and Apologizing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Too bad. =(**

**Chapter Three: Rambling and apologizing. **

Quinn woke up to an unknown feeling of home. The unforgettable smell of hospital room invaded her nose, though. Soft hands stroked her hair, and she recognized it from being it Rachel's. Slowly opened her eyes to see the worried face of her new friend staring at her.

Rachel let out a relieved sigh only to start rambling.

"Do not ever do that again. God, Quinn. You can't just cry yourself out until you faint on me! Do you know how scared I got? I was so crazy I ended up calling Finn of ALL PEOPLE! Do you know how messed up that looked to my Dads when they saw a crazy tall boy knocking down my front door, followed by a Mohawk badass looking man?" The look on Quinn face said it all. "Yes, Quinn. Finn showed up and WITH Noah. I was surprised too, but I had more things to be worried about…like YOU freaking passed out on my house. Puck thought you were going into fucking labor and Finn was just scared shitless and I was about to cry my ass out and Dad and Papa were going crazy about the front door and…"

"Your mouth gets so dirty when you're nervously rambling, you know that?" Rachel glared at her and Quinn looked down at her own belly "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Oh, she's amazing. Then Finn, all of a sudden reminded us we should get you to a hospital. He was really great, you know. Puck was about to burst into tears when the doctor wanted to speak in private with him, but it was nothing actually. Now YOU, little missy, why didn't you told me you weren't eating right? That could result into problems for her. So, we managed to create a healthy diet for you and the baby."

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn interrupted the brunette or Rachel would go on forever.

"Don't worry. It's fine." She stroked Quinn's hair again, calming down the blond, who seemed kind of worried. "What's going on, Quinn?"

Looking to the hospital room, private suite, she realized that all this would cost a fortune. The tears were rolling down her cheeks before she could answer.

"The hospital bill…all this…I can't afford it. How am I supposed to…" She started sobbing as Rachel's arms hold her one more time in the last twenty four hours.

"Actually…It's all been taken care of."

Quinn looked up to stare at Rachel confused.

"Your… mother arrived about an hour ago. She said that besides everything, you were still her baby girl and you needed to be strong and healthy to go through a teen pregnancy." Rachel's words were calming and Quinn couldn't help but smile at her mom's attitudes, she probably did it hidden from Quinn's father. "It was quite awkward, because she…well, found out the baby was Noah's just about now. She almost killed the poor boy." Rachel chuckled, and Quinn followed her. Puck always had been scared of Quinn's mom.

"Is she still out there?" Quinn's voice was low and a bit scared.

"No. She was here with you though, when you were unconscious."

"Can you call Finn? I didn't had a chance to talk to him after…"

"After I told him."

"Yeah."

Rachel's eyes flashed guilt for a second before stepping out of the room, and calling out for Finn.

Appearing to be much smaller than he really is, Finn walked in the hospital room, looking at Quinn with worry. Her heart hurt a little by seeing looking after her, even though he shouldn't.

"Are you ok?" He said, checking if every limb was in its right place.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna break into pieces, you don't have to worry, really." Quinn answered, mostly mumbling to herself, but Finn understood.

"Well, you gave us a good reason to worry, Quinn. I thought it was just some plan to get me to talk to you, but I've never seen Rachel so freaked out."

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"It was an emergency, it's okay."

"I mean…I'm sorry about the baby not being yours." Finn looked down and the awkwardness sets in. "You are going to be a great father, Finn. I'm sorry for taking her away from you."

A few minutes went by and none of them said a word.

"I still love her, you know. As if she was mine. That's what really hurts. Because she isn't." As those words left his mouth, Finn had tears in his eyes and Quinn was already crying. "I couldn't be mad about the cheating. I didn't have a right to. I was mad about the lie you made up. Because that lie made me love her. And now the lie…is destroyed, but I still love her. I still…"

Quinn could have sworn he was going to say he still loved her, but he just dried his own tears, before embracing her and drying her tears with care.

"I wish the baby was yours." She whispered, loud enough for Finn to hear and hold her a little tighter. Loud enough for Puck, who was at the door, to hear too.

**A.N: I'm sorry I took so long to uptade, but I was quite busy and didn't had the time to sit down and write more. SORRY ;X**


	5. Chapter 4: Holding on, letting go

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. That sucks. Ryan Murphy, could you give me Finn as a gift for being a good girl?**

**Chapter Four: Holding on, Letting go.**

Puck sat quietly beside Rachel, who was sound sleeping, probably tired from all this drama. Hell, he was tired of the drama too, but he couldn't close his eyes to sleep like Rachel did. Taking a glance at the brunette sleeping by his side, he smiled. She looked so calm and open-hearted, nothing like the diva-like personality he was used to see during Glee practice.

Then, like a blow, he remembered Quinn's words to Finn. She wished the baby was Finn's. His whole body tensed at such harsh words. He could be a good father to his daughter. He would be, if she let him. Small hands embraced his torso, surprising him to see that Rachel, still asleep, was cuddling with him. His mind couldn't help but wonder who she was dreaming with, if was with… Never mind, it's probably Finn who's on her mind.

He placed his hand on her back, allowing her to feel more comfortable for a while, resting her head on his chest, as his own mind drifted to sleep.

Finn, still holding tight Quinn's hand, sat on a chair beside her bed, as she calm down, controlling her tears from falling. A few minutes went by with nothing but silence to fill the room.

"You know, when the doctor asked for the father of the baby, I wanted to stand and say it was me. I know I was supposed to feel relieved that it wasn't me, but I was worried as much as I was the father." She only nodded to his speech.

"I know." She bitted her bottom lip before continuing. "Do you mind if I ask something?"

He almost smiled at her. "Shoot."

"How did you end up at Rachel's with Puck of all people?"

Then he actually laughed.

"It's a crazy story."

"Dude, I'm living with Rachel for a start. It doesn't go crazier than that." He genuinely smiled at the thought of Quinn sharing the same house with Rachel. She chuckled.

"So true. Anyways. Rachel had already called, and I was leaving the house. As I opened the door, there was Puck. With a case of beer, some chips and porn."

Quinn tried not to laugh, but the imaged that appeared in her mind was too funny not to.

"So, I guess that's Puck idea for an apology." She said laughing. He just followed her, it was almost impossible not to smile beside her like that.

"Yeah, I guess it is. When I told what happened, though, he tossed the porn and the chips away."

"And the beer?" She asked, and eyebrow arched.

"Well, it was a pretty long way ride."

"He drank the whole thing?!"

"Not really, there are still some beers in the car. I would offer you, but I think Drizzle wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, I don't think she would." Quinn answered, not really bothering by the fact that Finn was still calling the baby Drizzle.

Finn stood up, letting go of Quinn's hand.

"I should call a doctor, so he can let you go home."

"Yeah, Rachel's."

"Yeah, about that…are you two going to sleep in the same bed? Like…hugging…and stuff like that?"

"Finn! You look like Puck now!"

He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I'm still a guy."

"Go call a doctor, Mr. Perv."

What Finn saw as he walked out of the room wasn't an image he was used to see. Puck and Rachel asleep holding each other, so comfortable with the proximity of their bodies. The automatic thought is that it could have been him, sleeping next to Rachel, instead of Puck. His ex-best friend had already taken his ex-girlfriend virginity, Finn's daughter and now seemed to want Rachel to himself. God, he could forgive Quinn. He loved her too much not to forgive her, but damn he couldn't forgive Puck. Not that easily anyway.

Walking past the sleeping couple, he searched for a doctor so he could take Quinn out of that hospital full of sick people. The stupid place was starting to mess with his head.

Quinn remained still at the hospital bed analyzing how her life changed so much in the course of twenty four hours. Finn kicked her out for obvious reasons, Rachel took her in and was actually way nicer than Quinn deserved, she cried herself until she fainted on Rachel's arms, was brought to the hospital by Finn and Puck… And now she was on speaking terms with Finn again. God, what a screwed up life. Her baby girl was already used to a lot of drama for sure.

As if on cue, she felt a kick on her belly, waking her up from her dreamy state. She, somehow wanted Finn to be here for this, but she felt as if Puck should be here. He was the father, after all. Resting a hand on her baby-much-more-than-just-a-bump, she smiled felling her girl moving inside her so enthusiastic.

"Don't worry, little Drizzle. We're going to be just fine. Mommy loves you so much it almost hurts if it didn't felt so good loving you."

Rachel woke up, feeling her body leaned onto something strangely warm and cozy. Her eyes fluttered open to see that she was holding onto Noah's sleeping form. She smelled the musk and light beer coming from him and smiled at how much it suited him. He worked so hard to make everyone believe he didn't care about a thing, but she could see he did. Hell, she knew he only joined Glee to spend more time with Quinn.

He cared a lot about the baby Quinn was carrying. Everyone could notice that.

His eyes showed so much emotion and worry when he walked into Quinn's room at Rachel's house and saw the blonde passed out on the brunette's arms. Her heart hurt a little more at that.

His arms reached out to carry Quinn, but Finn stopped, saying he might drop her on the way as nervous as he was. His arms stood reaching out, though he let Finn carry her out of the bedroom.

Now his arms were holding onto her. Rachel Berry. And her heart skipped, enjoying while he was dreaming, probably about Quinn and the baby, and Rachel herself was living such a breathtaking moment in Noah's safe arms.


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast in bed n Serious

**A.N: SORRY for taking so long to update. The thing is I've been kind of busy, so…I'm sorry and I know this is REAL small, but at least is something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy.**

**Chapter Five – Breakfast in Bed and Serious Talk.**

Her eyes fluttered open as the sweet smell of pancakes flood into her room. _Her _room in the Berry's household. As the last week passed by, she learned to call the Berry's as her home too, more caring and heartwarming than her old house used to be.

There was a knock in the door and Quinn couldn't help the smile on her lips. Rachel took that as a cue to walk in and join her on the bed.

"Good morning, baby momma." She said, taking a stray of Quinn's blond her on her fingers.

Quinn looked at the brunette already dressed up for school form and chuckled.

"Good morning, early riser." Stretching out, the blond sat on the bed, eyes still puffy from sleep. "Strawberry pancakes with chocolate chips, am I right?"

Rachel flashed her best smile at her roommate, handing her breakfast in a tray. As Quinn said it, strawberry pancakes with chocolate chips. As soon as the plate was placed in front of the blond, she started eating in large bites, followed by big gulps of her milk.

"Quinn…" The blond reacted to her name being called to slowly by the brunette as a serious conversation coming, she swallowed her food and waited for Rachel to continue. "I have been hanging out with Noah at school while you were here resting, and we've come to a conclusion, or better…a lack of one…about our relationship." Quinn wide eyes were enough to get Rachel really nervous. "Oh, Quinn! When I said 'hanging out', I meant it as friends! Puck and I…we are nothing like the sort of a couple. Of course we are a couple because it's two people, but what I mean is that we are not romantically involved…anymore. As we were, a long ago, as you were known of… Way before you came to live here."

Quinn's expression went from fear to confusion to simply amusement of Rachel's nervousness.

"What I was trying to say is that Noah…"

"Asked you out on a date?" Quinn asked really slowly, trying to understand what was going on.

Rachel, though, stared at Quinn as if she just had grown tree heads or something.

"No! Haven't you been listening to what I was saying?!" Rachel huffed, standing up in anger.

Quinn answered without a doubt. "No." It was just so freaking hilarious to mess with Rachel's head.

"Quinn! I'm trying to get serious here!"

The blond chuckled, but got serious. If Rachel wanted to talk, Quinn wasn't woken up enough to butt in. "Go ahead."

"Long story short…"

"Are even able to put a long story short?"

Rachel didn't find it funny. Quinn did.

"Noah asked me if we, me and you, were friends." Rachel looked at her hands, obviously embarrassed. "And I didn't know if we were actual friends or just mere teammates. Because, even though you're living in my house, I know almost nothing about you."

Quinn smiled softly, reaching out to touch Rachel's cheek, obligating the brown eyes to look at her.

"You have been more of a friend to me than my mom has been for the first sixteen years of my life. You know when I'm sleepy, broody, bitchy, needy, happy, and sad just by hearing me breathe when I'm trying to sleep. You know my favorite food, favorite movie, and favorite song to sing… You have been bringing me breakfast ever since my breakdown. And helps with my homework and my singing. And I'm sorry if in any moment for the past week I have made you doubt that we were more than just teammates. Because I can say without a doubt you're my best friend. You're my girl, Rach." Rachel had tears in her eyes, and Quinn couldn't help but tear up too(Damn, hormones!). "Now give me a hug with those Man-Hands you have!"

They laughed for a few minutes, still embraced in each other's arms before Quinn broke it with a question Rachel wasn't expecting:

"Until when you're gonna keep lying to me and tell me that Puck made the moves on you?"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times before she sent a confusing look to Quinn.

"Finn visited yesterday and we went for a walk in the park. He told me he saw Puck trying to kiss you."

"You were on a date with Finn yesterday and you didn't told me? When was that? At what time?"

"Lunch break. You didn't answer my question, though."

"He did tried to kiss me."

"Tried as in 'he didn't actually kissed me because I didn't let him it was inappropriate timing' or as in 'ew, I don't want to ever be in a relationship with him again'?"

Rachel looked down at her hands again and Quinn got her answer. She just didn't know what to do with that unsaid truth.


	7. Chapter 6: Step into the memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characthers. Poor me.**

**CHAPTER 6 - Step into the memories**

Rachel remained stood, never looking into Quinn confused eyes. Finding something apparently very interesting to look across the window, the blond lost herself in nowhere, letting the awkwardness set in.

The fear of losing Quinn as a friend was the main factor that made her not kiss Noah, for sure. He was the father of her baby and she didn't know how far and deep were his feelings for the blond beside her, as long as her feelings for him. Jealousy was also occupying her brain as she could only imagine what happened between Quinn and Finn the day before and how come the blond only told her about the date on the first place because of an argument.

Jealousy turned to anger as she realized that Quinn has been keeping a secret as much as herself, so the blond had no right to be mad at her.

* * *

Quinn only heard the transitions in Rachel's breaths. It went from slow, to a muffled gasp and at last, an angered sigh, seconds before she heard the door opening. She barely saw a flash of brown hair turning before she stiffened at the sound of the door slamming in front of her.

Glancing at the half-eaten pancake, her stomach turned into knots. Running to the bathroom, she waited for the vomit to escape through her mouth, but it never came. Maybe the strong nausea that hit her had nothing to do with the pregnancy and a lot more about a certain brunette and unsolved feeling between two boys.

Her eyes scanned the bedroom, resting on a picture of Rachel hugging her belly from behind, both girls with huge smiles on their faces as the memories from the day before engulfed her.

[Flashback]

_After a soft knock on the door, the let Jim let in the bedroom. He looked quickly at her, just to make sure she was dressed decently before he actually greeted her. That didn't go unnoticed by Quinn, who simply chuckled at that._

"_Yes, Jim?"_

_He blushed a little, before answering. "There's a boy downstairs waiting for you."_

_She sent him a confused look, to make sure she wasn't aware of a visitor at school hours._

"_The boy who knock down the door the other day. The tall one."_

"_Finn is downstairs?" Not being embarrassed by Jim's presence, she changed her clothes into a yellow sundress with a white cardigan on top. Jim smiled at seeing Quinn so happy again, finally used to her new life. She checked her face in the mirror before looking at Jim with a bright smile._

"_How do I look?"_

_Jim answered without a doubt. "Happy."_

_Kissing him on the cheek, Quinn walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, facing Finn, with his flannel shirt and goofy smile. She greeted him with a small hug and stood in front of him, waiting._

"_You look beautiful."_

_She looked down at herself and smiled. "Thanks. So… What do you want? Because Rach-"_

"_I know Rachel's at school… I was wondering if maybe we could…Go for a walk?"_

_Her eyes got wide and he suddenly felt stupid for even asking her out._

"_Like, now?"_

_He shrugged, pretending not to care, but really nervous on the inside._

"_Sure, why not?" She answered, making him grin with excitement._

_As they were walking by the closest park to the Berry's house, Finn blurted out._

"_I saw Puck trying to kiss Rachel."_

_It hurt, to say the least. It hurt because Puck wanted Rachel, it hurt because Finn sounded jealous, meaning he also wanted Rachel. It simply hurt. She looked over to an elderly couple walking hand in hand, asking._

"_When?"_

"_This morning... I was running late, and saw them beside the auditorium. They didn't kiss, though."_

_I pretended not to care, but the words had already left my mouth, hoping hanging on every letter. "Really? Why?"_

_He let out a sly grin I didn't think he was able to do._

"_She didn't let him." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, waiting for me to understand some joke I wasn't seeing. "Well, Puck got rejected by Rachel Berry."_

_I chuckled, but smacked him on the arm anyways. "Hey! Don't talk like that! She's my best friend."_

_He frowned. "Really? When did THAT happen?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "When you kicked me out."_

_His taken aback expression told me it was too early to play with that topic. He mumbled a hushed apology and I took his hand in mine as we kept on walking._

_The rest of the walk was pretty much small talk about the baby and how life at the Berry's was. Quinn had a lot on her mind after Finn dropped the bomb on her. The boy apparently had a lot to think too, Quinn's reaction to his news was at the top of that list. She seemed too hurt about Puck's moves to have some especial feeling left for himself. Still, her hand rested on his, their fingers intertwined. He couldn't help but smile at the elderly couple a few steps in front of them._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

**Quinn/Finn fluffy...3**

**I think I might start writing Rachel/Quinn femmeslash, but it's probably gonna be platonic or one-sided love. So, if you're not fond of this...you're 'warned'.**

**;P**


End file.
